


Just before Dawn

by BrieflyMaximumPrincess



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Sam Winchester, Samifer - Freeform, Smut, Somnophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 14:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9389213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrieflyMaximumPrincess/pseuds/BrieflyMaximumPrincess
Summary: Sam wakes Lucifer up with sex in the early morning.





	

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my main language, I apologize for the numerous typos and errors you will find.

Sam woke up feeling all satisfied. It was always dark in the room. He checked the clock, which informed him it was too early to be the morning already. He stared at the sleeping blond head in his bed. Lucifer was still asleep, a steady and calm breathing going through his slightly open lips. Sam spent a long time looking at him, a fond smile on his face. Lucifer twitched in his dream and Sam thought he would awake soon but he did not. So he decided to help him a little. After all, if Sam was awake, Lucifer should be too, shouldn’t he? He promised the entire night and the sun wasn’t up already, so he was still Sam’s possession.  
  


Sam leaned his body against the sleeping one and melt in the warmth. He snaked his arms around Lucifer the best he could and manhandled him gently on top of him.  Lucifer didn’t give a single clue if it had awakened him. Sam doubted it, feeling the way Lucifer turned his head in the crook of his neck and nuzzled here for a moment before he found the perfect place to keep on dreaming. They often slept in this position. As awkward as it seemed, they both loved it. Sam, because he loved to feel the weight of his lover anchor him in the bed. And Lucifer, because he must had squid blood in his veins to love cuddles this much.  
  


When he felt Lucifer had resumed to deep sleep again, Sam gently reached for the plug he put in Lucifer last night and forgot to free him of after they fell asleep by a well busy night. Sam pulled at it a little and waited to see the reaction of his lover. At first, he felt Lucifer’s face tensed in his neck, then a weak moan and a kiss found their ways out of Lucifer’s mouth. Sam continued to pull the plug and push it back, slowly fucking Lucifer with it in a temptation way. Slowly, ever so slowly. Until Lucifer started to grind his groin on top of him. Sam could feel his cock harden. He smirked and let his own erection sink in Lucifer’s warm and pliant skin.  
  


Weak moans turned into real purrs and heavy breathing. Lucifer mouthed Sam’s collarbone like he was too tired to move his head further and kiss Sam’s lips. Each time Lucifer’s teeth came to tease his ear, Sam felt shivers run along his spine. He intensified his movements, the plug going out completely before Sam shove it in again. Lucifer had hard time to hump Sam’s crotch under him, chasing the plug for more. Sam enjoyed a little too much to see his lover desperate to be fucked to complain about the resulting lack of friction on himself.  
  


When he felt Lucifer coming close to the edge of relief, he stopped abruptly and shoved him off him, on the side of their bed. Spanking his ass, playfully he said it was time to get up. He could see Lucifer’s eyes for the first time this day and it was a great spectacle to witness. The blond had still sleep in his face, but his eyes were wide open and his mouth agape, breathing sharply in shock.  
  


“You will finish what you started Mr. Sam Winchester. No way you can wake me up like that and turn me on before I am even able to walk and then fly away to breakfast like nothing happened.”  
“Or what?” Sam threatened.  
  


He gave him his most innocent pout and faked to go out of the bed. Lucifer yelled in protest and grabbed Sam’s arm. He yanked him back in bed and climbed seated on top of him.  
  


“If you won’t help, I can finish on my own, darling. But you gotta learn the consequences of your acts.”  
“And you’re going to teach me, is that right?”  
“Oh shut up and be useful.”  
“What do you want, Lucifer?” Sam asked with a false face of innocence.  
“You know what I want, don’t make me beg for it.”  
“But I’d like to hear you say it.”  
  


Lucifer grinded on Sam’s erection, earning some sighs of pleasure. He tried to reach behind himself to take off the plug but Sam patted his hand away.  
  


“The sun is not up already. You’re still mine until the night is officially over. So, be kind, Lucifer. Behave. Say it for me, please.” Sam reminded him with a wicked smile.  
“Or I could wait for the sun to get up.” Lucifer groaned.  
“As you wish. Do you think you can wait this long?”  
  


Lucifer continued to rub his ass on Sam, but his lover kept completely still under him and smirked. Lucifer groaned in frustration.  
  


“Ok, you win. Open your ears wide. Sam, please, fuck me.”  
“What? I didn’t understand what you said?”  
“Sam…” Lucifer whined.  
“Say it, I promise it’s worth it.”  
“Sam, make love to me.” Lucifer whispered in shyness, his face reddening a little in embarrassment.  
  


Sam smiled in victory to the words. He sat, still under Lucifer, and reached to put his hands on Lucifer’s cheek, feeling the fire on them. He tugged Lucifer for a kiss on the lips. Without parting from it, Sam’s hands travelled along Lucifer’s torso, his waist, and passed his tights. Sam pulled at the plug tentatively again. Lucifer parted from their embrace and put his chin on Sam’s head swearing all he could for Sam to stop teasing him. Sam entertained himself with Lucifer’s pleas for a moment again and finally took out the plug. The blond cried weakly and tangled one of his hands on Sam’s hair, the other gripped his shoulder a little bit too hard, but Sam couldn’t care less. He was focused on the slickness that followed the plug and fell directly on his cock between Lucifer’s tights. Sam’s own come from their previous encounters, earlier in the night, dripping from his lover. He buried himself in Lucifer, tearing a scream of pleasure off him. Lucifer sank his nails in the meat of Sam’s shoulders. Sam fucked in the warmth and slickness of his boyfriend, encouraged by loud moans and passionate cries of his name.  
  


Lucifer’s grip tightened around him with each thrusts of his hips on him, to the point where Sam thought he had to stop him or die crashed under his strength. The second option was more appealing. The warmth and the sleepy smell of Lucifer surrounding him were intoxicating. Sam gripped him by the waist and dragged him more harshly on his cock, taking him deeper and harder until all the muscles in Lucifer’s body tensed and he let go of Sam, falling back on the mattress, white mess spurted on Sam and his own chest. Sam adapted his pace to the new awkward angle their bodies formed and continued to thrust in Lucifer until the liquid fire in his low belly broke loose and spread in all his body as he shot his relief deep in his lover.  
  


Sam bended over and laid on top of Lucifer, the two of them upside down on the bed. Lucifer sighed in contentment and took him in his arms.  
  


“Well, darling, that was great.”  
“Thanks.” Sam laughed breathless.  
“Look, the sun raises. I’m officially my own again.”  
“You still belong to me.” Sam whined.  
“Of course, darling. You know, I will always be yours.”  
  


Sam smiled, happy.  
  


“Next time, we do it the other way around. I will own you and decide whatever I want to do to you all night long.”  
“If you want, Lucifer. You were perfect for me last night.” Sam praised. “Want to get up now?”  
“No, it’s still too early. Let’s go back to sleep.”  
  


Sam hummed his approbation. Lucifer found their blanket tossed on the floor and draped them under it, not bothering to recover a proper position on the bed. Lucifer kissed Sam again and curled in his arms on top of him, their bodies fitting perfectly together. They fell asleep again.


End file.
